Navidades
by MyAndBiebs-Friki
Summary: -Lucy, mírame.- La profunda voz de Natsu la atravesó. La rubia miró sus ojos y en ellos vio preocupación y amor. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta-. ¿Qué pasa, cariño?/Ella solo lo abrazó más fuerte y unas lágrimas se derramaron-. Nada, solo estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy de tenerlos a ustedes.


Renuncia: Fanservice Tail, digo, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si no a MashimaTroll-sama.

Agradecimiento a Fer-chan, quién me ayudó en este fic, somos las peores en esto.

**Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre "Magia bajo el árbol" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".**

* * *

><p><span>Navidad Infantil: 4 años – mansión Heartfilia.<span>

-Lucy.- Una voz suave y cantarina la sacó de la oscuridad de sus sueños-. Cariño, despierta.

La pequeña niña lentamente se movió en su cama, tratando de quitarse la pereza. Se frotó un ojo y bostezó.

Lentamente fue enfocando a la persona quién la despertó y sonrió al reconocer al modelo de su vida: su madre.

Layla seguía teniendo aquella sonrisa que la caracterizó desde su infancia. Y su cabello estaba recogido en su habitual tomate, con dos gruesos mechones a cada lado de su rostro y un poco de pelo cubriéndole la frente. Su vestido era grande y de color rosa, haciendo juego con sus accesorios.

Los grandes ojos marrones miraban con ternura y afecto a su retoño.

-¿M-madre?- los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron por completo y quedó sorprendida de verla allí-. ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora?

Layla rió-. ¿No lo recuerdas, hija? Hoy es navidad…

A la rubia menor se le abrió los ojos al tope y se bajó de la cama con un chillido y un salto. Tomó la mano de su madre y la arrastró consigo hasta el salón principal de los Heartfilia, donde Jude las esperaba con el desayuno y leyendo el periódico.

Compartió una mirada cómplice con su mujer y desvió la mirada a su hija, quién no cabía en su felicidad y daba pequeños saltitos en su silla.

* * *

><p>-¡Es una muñeca!- Lucy abrazaba su regalo con entusiasmo y felicidad-. Gracias mamá.<p>

La mujer sonrió-. De nada, cariño. Su nombre es Michelle.*

La pequeña volteó a mirarla a los ojos con curiosidad-. ¿Cómo lo sabes, mamá?

Layla le guiñó un ojo-. Ella me lo dijo.

Horas después, Layla y Jude estaban sentados frente a la chimenea hablando, mientras la nieve caía, más allá de la ventana.

-¿Por qué le pusiste nombre a la muñeca? Lucy podría-

-Cariño.- interrumpió la mujer-. Lucy no es buena nombrando cosas y probablemente se hubiese sentido frustrada de no encontrar uno. Solo quise ayudarla.

Años después, eso se comprobaría, cuando Lucy le otorgó el nombre de "Plue" a uno de sus espíritus estelares.

Mientras tanto, Lucy jugaba en el borde de la ventana, con Michelle a los juegos que solo los niños saben y pueden jugarlos.

-Ne, Michelle ¿No es bella la nieve?- no recibió respuesta-. A mí me gusta mucho.

Y así, se quedaron, contemplando la nieve hasta que la sirvienta los llamó para el almuerzo.

* * *

><p><span>Navidad borracha: 16 años (meses antes de unirse a Fairy Tail) – Cantina.<span>

-¡Kampai! – el grito de Lucy sonó estridente y llenó la vieja cantina.*

Lucy, ahora de 16 años, se encontraba sentada en la barra, con un jarro de alcohol suave. Su cabello estaba ordenado en su habitual peinado: cabello suelto y una coleta a un lado. Vestía con un top negro, calzas y un gran manto en sus hombros, de aspecto felpudo y cálido.

-¡Kampai! – respondió el resto de la cantina. Y todos bebieron.

La bebida no le era indiferente a Lucy, pero sabía que en un lugar así, nunca se emborracharía por completo. El dulce, pero ácido, líquido bajó por su garganta.

Un borracho se levantó tambaleante e hizo el silencio.

-¡Por la señorita aquí presente!-Hizo un gesto a Lucy, a quién se le colorearon las mejillas-. ¡Quién se tomó la molestia de animar a unos borrachos!- levantó su jarra-. ¡Kampai!

La cantina rugió de vítores y alegría-. ¡Kampai!

Y en ese entonces la música empezó a sonar y todo el mundo, hasta la simpática cantinera, se fue a ello.

Lucy bajó de un salto de la barra y se sentó en su lugar inicial, junto a una ventana, donde la nieve caía más allá de ella.

La nieve le traía recuerdos agridulces a Lucy; las navidades con su madre, donde todo el mundo era feliz y sonreía. Las navidades con su padre, quién no se presentaba a las cenas y la mansión siempre estaba en silencio. Las navidades luego de su partida, donde el frío y la nieve eran implacables.

Su cabello cubrió sus tristes ojos, dándole un aspecto oscuro y alejado de la felicidad de la taberna.

-Señorita.- la voz de uno de sus recientes amigos la sacó de sus pensamientos-. Usted es muy bonita para tener ese semblante. Y por favor no llore.

Lucy no se había percatado de las lágrimas hasta que el hombre las mencionó. Se las secó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

-Señorita.- El hombre hizo una reverencia. La rubia sonrió-. ¿Me permitiría esta pieza?

Sonrió y se levantó, alejando los malos pensamientos. Imitó un vestido y tomando las puntas, se inclinó-. Sería un placer, mi señor.

Y todo el mundo tomó una pieza con la elegante señorita, que les había animado la triste navidad.

* * *

><p><span>Navidad completa: 22 años – Casa Dragneel.<span>

-¿Luce?- Un hombre joven y apuesto con el cabello rosa la llamó, sin recibir respuesta-. ¡Luce!

La mujer rubia que estaba con la vista en la ventana, donde más allá la nieve caía suavemente, miró a su marido.

Natsu Dragneel, nunca había estado más guapo que ahora, con sus músculos firmes y ropa al cuerpo. Pero para Lucy, seguía siendo aquel niño despreocupado que la había salvado una infinidad de veces.

Lucy Dragneel, había crecido y luego de un parto, su cuerpo no podía estar mejor. Su cabello seguía brillante y con la misma sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

La mujer desvió la mirada de los ojos de su esposo para posarlos en su pequeño hijo: Kaoru.

Kaoru Dragneel, de 6 meses de vida, tenía el cabello rubio como ella y los ojos y el apetito de su papá.

Natsu, desde su nacimiento, se había vuelvo más maduro y siempre estaba junto a él, como ahora, que lo afirmaba en un Kanguro* y Kaoru no cabía en su felicidad al ver a su madre.

Lucy se levantó y avanzó hacía ellos, los amores de su vida.

Natsu por un acto de reflejo abrió los brazos y Lucy de repente se encontró entre ellos, con Kaoru entre ambos.

El bebé solo sonreía, con una sonrisa sin dientes.

-Lucy, mírame.- La profunda voz de Natsu la atravesó. La rubia miró sus ojos y en ellos vio preocupación y amor. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta-. ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Ella solo lo abrazó más fuerte y unas lágrimas se derramaron-. Nada, solo estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy de tenerlos a ustedes.

Sintió como el peli-rosa reía y la abrazaba más estrechamente contra su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron. Natsu la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos, en el gremio nos esperan.

Y así, Lucy tubo la primera navidad -de muchas- en compañía de Natsu, Kaoru y una nueva integrante, quién llegaría unos años después con el nombre de Nashi, agregando azúcar en la vida de todos en el gremio, en la vida de su gran familia.

* * *

><p>*Sé que Michelle fue regala a Lucy en uno de sus cumpleaños, pero quería hacer esa navidad significativa.<p>

*¡Kampai! Es una palabra en japonés que se utiliza para brindar.

*El kanguro es un bolso en el cuál a los bebés se les pone, va amarrado al cuerpo, y así quién lo tengo, parecerá un Canguro.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
